The Romantic Triangle
by kimi-chidori
Summary: It is christmas eve and it is a long night. Kaname learns more about the whispered and finds out interesting stuff about Leoanrd Testorosa and Sosuke Sagara. Leonard falls loves Kaname but Sosuke loves Kaname. Leonard x Kaname x Sosuke. Pleas review! :
1. Chapter 1 The Strangest Stranger

_Chapter 1_

"Ugh this is so stupid! They aren't any good cakes here'' Kaname declared. She glanced over at all the cakes while scratching her head. ''Ugh'' she yelled.

A young man with light sliver eyes and long platinum hair approached her.''Why hello . I see you are having a problem. Why don't you make your own cake from scratch. That is real christmas spirit." he prefered. Kaname jumped and dropped her handheld cart from her grip.

''How do you know my name!'' she asked. He walked closer to her and leaned into her ear.

''I am whispered just like you.'' he said carefully.''I know everything I want to know about you.'' he confessed. He bent down and picked up her empty cart. Placing it in her hand he said'' You can know everything too, however I won't let you. You may know my name''. He bowed'' My name is Leonard Testrossa'' he whispered to her. Kaname's eyes widened as she heard the whispered thought in her head.

''How did you do that!'' she asked in confusion. Leonard took her hand and smiled.

''I can show you everything about the whispered if you let me'' he asked.

''Ok, but I need to finish shopping.'' she said.

He nodded and followed her where ever she went.

Later on...

''Ok I'm all done.'' Kaname announced. She turned around to find that Leonard was gone. She went back to all the sections of the grocery store that she visited, but could not find him.

_I had a feeling he was going to leave. Oh man he was handsome. Plus I wanted to know about the whispered that is inside me._ She thought.

Kaname forgot that she went to the christmas store. She walked down the street. Watching from the store window she saw that Leonard was in the christmas store purchasing a gift. He walked over to the gift wrapping section and got the box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. The color matched Kaname's hair. Kaname walked in the store and Leonard was walking out. They bumped into each other. The blue gift box went flying into the air. Leonard jumped up quickly becuase there was a glass object it in for Kaname. However he saw Kaname falling to the ground. It was one or the other, but he was a whispered. He grabbed Kaname's hand and lifted his other arm to reach for the gift.

_This may be my only chance to make a move. _Leonard thought.

_I can't let him just save me. I can pull him down onto me. Hehe so smart Kaname. Ok so just pull down._ Kaname thought. Kaname made her body feel like a heavy weight and pulled Leonard down. He grabbed the gift and began to fall down.

_Shit this was not supose to happen. I will just go underneath her so I will fall. Then she will be on top of me. _Leonard thought. He pulled her up and went crashing onto the floor. They were both staring into each other's eyes the whole time.

_Shit the gift. Where is it!_ Leonard thought. ''Leonard are you ok?'' Kaname asked.

He raised his hand to his head and rubbed it. '' Yes I seem ok, but I got a bump on my head.'' Leonard answered. Kaname backed off and tried to help him up but was pulled back down onto his chest.'' I am sorry I did not know why I did that'' Leonard said softly. He helped Kaname up and searched for his gift box.

''Are you looking for the giftbox you had?'' Kaname asked while staring down at Leonard. He nodded. After a few minutes of searching Leonard finally found it on a bush.

''Found it.'' Leonard exclaimed. He walked over and brushed off the leaves.

''Ok, since I am done with shopping would you like to come to my apartment for cake and tea?'' Kaname asked. She looked down on the floor, and batted her eyelashes softly.

''I would be honored .'' Leonard said elegantly.

Later on...

''It's on the next block Leo.'' Kaname said. Leonard stopped when he heard Kaname call him by Leo.''Is something wrong?'' Kaname asked.

''You called me Leo.'' he replied

''Im sorry'' Kaname said gently.

''No I like it'' Leonard confessed. Kaname smiled as she walked into the gate.''Be careful'' he warned her. She giggled then smiled.'' is this your apartment becuase I just moved in here.'' he said fondly.

''Yeah I lived her for a long time by myself.'' Her mind went crazy when she said _by myself_. Her eyes looked like they were reading a huge book. She was going over her memories about being left alone when her father and sister went to America after her mother's death.

'' it is ok I read your memories. I know what happened. I am sorry.'' Leonard said truthfully.

''Who the hell said you could read my mind!'' Kaname said unexpectly. Leonard rested his two hands on her shoulder softly and apologized for what he did.'' No I am sorry I didn't know what I was thinking.'' she said.

''Let's go inside'' he preffered. Kaname nodded her head and showed him the way up.


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

A word from the author.

I have some points and comments to be made.

1. I just watched the episode of Leonard's debut in the anime. Please forgive me. His voice is so UGH! Please think of his voice as someone else. Like Kyouya Ootori's voice in Ouran highschool host club. I find them similar and very attractive hehehe.

2. Please review I love feedback bad and good. Please please please review. You may also give me ideas your opioion matters.

3. All the characters are different from their actions in the anime.

4. I spelled Sousuke's name wrong in the first chapter if I even put him in there lol. There are other spelling errors as well. I don't have word. Im using wordpad.

5. Thank you for reading!

I don't own this anime or characters.

_Chapter 2_

Infront of Kaname's Apartment

Kaname drew her keys from her purse and juggled them around to retrieve her apartment key. She pushed the key inside the key hole and pushed the door open. The young girl walked in then turned around to the young man behind her. ''Come in'' she invitinly said. Leonard walked in and followed her to set of low level steps. There they both took of their shoes. Kaname had on cute pink fluffy socks, and Leonard plain white socks with black lines at the heel, and toes. Leonard then placed his black dress shoes on the floor lightly, and tucked the small shoelaces inside his shoes. Kaname walked to the unclosed front door and shut it tight. Kaname gestured Leonard to follow her. He walked behind her as she walked into her apartment. Kaname reached for the light and flicked the switch on. The one light bulb illuminated the whole room. Leonard looked around even though he had been there before in his mind using his telophatic abilities.

_Uh this is so awkward! I should have never yelled at him. I can really lose control sometimes. STUPID STUPID STUPID! _Kaname thought. Leonard caught a glance at her closing her eyes and clenching her fists. ''Miss Chidori?'' he asked. She unclenched her fists and open her eyes quickly. Then she turned around slowly.

''I'm sorry I was lost in thought. Forgive me.'' she explained.

He quickly walked over to her._ How did he get here so fast. Oh forgot...whispered. _Kaname thought.

Leonard brushed some of her hair from infront of her face, then cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes.''May I call you by your first name?'' he asked. She nodded slowly keeping her eyes locked with his. ''Then Kaname. It is not your fault. I should not have read your mind me.'' he asked.

_Oh my gosh_._ This is it!_ She thought.

''Yes I forgive you.'' she said.

Leonard continued to stare and thanked her.

Several Moments Later...

''Do you mind if I take a shower?'' Kaname asked.

''Not at all. I was thinking of taking a shower too.'' Leonard replied.

''Ok then just come back here in one hour or so. Just knock and I will answer.'' she said.

He nodded then bowed. ''Until then. Kaname.'' he said

Kaname in the Shower...

'' I love you just for now, I don't want to hear sad songs I love you escaping and escaping, I finally got to this room this isn't a love where I was forgiven for everything the two of us are like abandoned cats this room is like an empty box, covered in fallen leaves so you, with a crying voice like a kitten's on this bed, instead of holding gentleness if we can hold each other tightly and then we'll close our eyes again with a sad song, for this love not to fade I love you the two of us, who are too young  
there's an untouchable secret in our love I love you I can't arrive at that, in my life right now the love that piles up and lives on as one were only seeing a dream and being hurt hearing ''I love you'' over and over, you can't even go on living without this love'' Kaname sang beautifully in her shower. 

She stopped singing and began to think.

_This is so confusing. I don't know what will happen tonight. Leo seems like a great guy but there has to be more to him. I could try to find out by using the whispered but... I promised Sousuke I would never use it. Stop it Kaname don't think about him. He left... he left you alone to deal with this on your own._

_No he didn't. He is doing all of this to protect me. He is risking his life just for me. I love him for that._

_No you don't! He left you. He doesn't care about you anymore. Taking care of you was only an assignment and that idiot never says no to his missions. But he failed this time. I could be killed right now or be kidnapped. Wait...You have Leonard. He likes you. He is just the same as you...whispered. Yes you like Leonard._

_No you don't. You love Sousuke._

_No Leonard!_

_Sosuke!_

_Leonard!_

_SOUSUKE!_

_LEONARD!_

There was a war inside of her head. She was torn between two people. She wanted to choose one but it would hurt the other.

''Knock Knock Knock''

''Who's there?'' Kaname called out. She walked out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy blue robe. The naked girl tightened the string and walked over towards the door. ''Who is it?'' she repeated.

''It's Sosuke Miss Chidori'' the young man called back. Kaname hit the wall with her back when she heard Sosuke. ''I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something... since it is your birthday'' he explained. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned however it was locked. He banged his fist on the door. ''Kaname open up. What's wrong!'' he yelled. Before she could even answer the door was kicked open by Sosuke. Kaname screamed and fell on the floor twisting her ankle.

Down the hall...

Leonard finished his shower and began to get dressed. He was heading out of his new apartment when he heard a bang and a scream. He smiled a bit when he sensed the presence of Sosuke. Finishing dressing he jolted down the hall like a sprinter running a 100 meter dash. Sosuke was infront of Kaname apartment saying sorry thinking that something wrong happened. She was on the floor crying. ''Sosuke.'' Leonard said flatly. ''What the hell did you do to Kaname'' he hissed while slamming his fist to the wall. Kaname crawled to the doorway and looked up at Leonard.

''Leo...my ankle...'' Kaname cried to him. Overwhelmed with all this confusion she passed out and hit her head hard on the wooden floor. The world was cut off from her when she closed her eyes slowly seeing Leonard run to her.

'''You incompentent idioit! Look what you did.'' Leonard yelled. Sosuke was frozen, his eyes widened, he staring defeat straight in the eye. Leonard rushed to Kaname's side, he knelt down and checked her pulse. It was bumping fast a little too fast. She was lifted off her feet and was carried to her bedroom. Leonard placed her on Kaname's fluffy blue bed covers. Then he rushed to the kitchen to get a bag of ice. ''Well if you are just going to sit on the floor then leave you are not helping.'' he growled at Sosuke.

Sosuke was cut off from his thoughts when he sensed Kaname walk over. He jumped up and rushed over to her side. ''Leo leave Sosuke alone. He was just overprotective of my well being.'' she said loudly. She glanced over at Sousuke. ''And as for you, you have to start to have control and listen more.'' she said softly. Sousuke was staring into her eyes however Leonard cut his contact with Kaname as he walked between their glances. Leonard turned around and faced Kaname.

''Kaname you should be lying in bed let's go. While you are sleeping I will prepare dinner and Sousuke can fix your door.'' he porposed.

''Well ok but if you guys get in a fight then you both will answer to me.'' Kaname said. She turned to Sousuke. ''Sousuke.'' she said.

''Yes ?'' he asked.

She stuck her left hand out. ''Your weapons. Give them to me. You too Leonard.'' she said

''...I didn't bring any weapons. If there was a stitaution then I would face the intruder with close combat. That is why...'' he glances at the door '' yeah you know. Also I am sorry.'' Sousuke said sencerely.

''I do not have any weapons. I am skilled in close combat rather than shooting metal contraptions against someone.'' Leonard said.

''Well you guys get to work. I will looking forward to dinner and I hope you will stay for dinner Sousuke.'' Kaname said to Souske. Leonard snickered queitly to himself. Souske nodded. ''Alrighty then'' she said.

Leonard assisted Kaname to her bed then went into the kitchen. Sosuke went Kaname's closet and pulled out a toolbox.

_Oh boy I left them both with weapons. Toolbox vs. knives. Great Kaname. I hope they behave themselves. This is going to be a very long night. _Kaname thought before she drifted off into her sleep.


End file.
